


Someone Missing

by wlwdisaster



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwdisaster/pseuds/wlwdisaster
Summary: Tobin and Christen's kid comes home one day with a school project that reveals quite a bit.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Someone Missing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "*insert parents* look what I made! It's all of us together!" "I think you're missing someone."

"Mummy! Mama! Look what I made at school!" Tobin and Christen look towards the voice of their daughter among the hurdle of four-year olds. They spot the tan, dark haired girl in the red USWNT jersey. When the little Eustacia arrives at her mothers, she immediately holds out her school bag for one of them to take. The couple smiles at their daughter as Christen takes her bag and Tobin picks up the girl. 

"How about you tell us at home okay sweetie? We have to set up the tree and all the decorations today remember?" Christen tells her daughter. "Ok Mama!" the chirpy girl says.

***

Decorating the house with an energetic four-year old that was more excited about showing her parents the thing she made in school than decorating the house. She kept eating the popcorn, asking what everything is, and insisting on helping to do everything when she wasn't asking her parents if they were done yet. 

About half an hour later, the couple was done putting up everything else in the house - including Christen's Christmas village that she treasures putting up each year. "Stop it Tobs, don't mess it up." " But the carollers already finished this house and they need to move on to the next." - so it was time to but up the tree. 

They got out the fake tree (because with their jobs taking them around the globe they couldn't take care of a real tree) from its box and put it up on its stand, opening the branches as they went. Eustacia took ornaments of their boxes and put them on the tree.

"She truly is your daughter, she's spacing the ornaments apart like you, she even go a step stool," Tobin teases her wife. "Yeah, but she missed a spot," Christen grumbles, eyes focused on the barren front of the tree.

A few minutes later and the young girl announces that she's "Done with the tree!" "But Stace honey, you missed a spot. How can you be done when you missed a spot?" her mother corrects her pointing towards the barren area at the centre of the tree. 

The little girl looks towards the barren patch before saying "It's reserved for my thing I made at school!" Her parents stare at her questioningly. "Why don't you show us then?" Tobin prompts.

The young girl immediately runs to her school bag and pulls out a glittery paper plate with the words "mY fAmiLy" sloppily written out in pink and red markers. Underneath the heading is three paper figures labelled "Mummy", "Mama" and "ME!" all decked out in US soccer gear. A soccer ball like pattern of red and green adorns the outside of the paper plate. A big Christmas tree with gold, silver and red ornaments was behind the trio. 

The picture warmed the couple's hearts. As Eustacia hung the picture on the tree, Christen spoke up and exclaimed "You're missing someone," Her wife and daughter looked at her in confusion. "I was going to save this for Christmas day but I could always tell you now." she continues. She walks towards the fireplace and takes an envelope from the shelf above. She gives the envelope to her wife and her eyes light up. 

"Are you serious?" her wife asks. She nods in reply. "What's going on Mama?" the young girl asks. The couple looks towards their daughter. Tobin showed her daughter the sonogram and says "You're going to be a big sister." The little girl's face lights up.

After so many tries of IVF, to give her a sibling like she wanted, they had succeeded, and the Press-Heath family would be expecting an addition. 

Tobin kisses her wife and smiles, "What a wonderful Christmas it will be this year," she says. "This time next year you'll have one in each arm," her wife replies. "I'll be fine as long as I have you," she says before kissing her again.


End file.
